


How many is too many?

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming multiple times, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oversensitive, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, Whiney Adam, lots of smut, makeout, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Jordan had to bring Adam inside if they wanted to continue this, he really didn't need a complaint from his neighbours about his boyfriend and him in a pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my jemrald, yes I'm aware that's not a word but eh; with out you who knows what this would look like.

The two of them were down in the corner of the pool, just messing around and splashing each other with the water. They were grinning and laughing like teenagers - until Jordan pushed Adam against the wall of the pool, using his arm to keep himself up while he feathered his fingers over the other man’s side. Jordan kissed him passionately, sliding his tongue into Adam’s mouth. The sun was blistering down on the two of them as Jordan bit into his lover’s lip. 

“You want to go inside and finish this up?” Jordan smirked before he sucked on the skin, tasting the chlorine. 

“You don’t want to fuck me in the pool?” Adam whispered before he latched onto his neck. 

“I don’t think my neighbours would appreciate hearing you moan my name like you’re about to,” Jordan threatened before he kissed him again. 

“Fuck, Jor, yes…” Adam kissed him again, their noses rubbing against each other. 

“Come on, then,” Jordan grinned before he got out of the pool. 

Once Adam was behind him, he kissed him again. There would probably be a few bruises on their backs because of the objects they had been slammed into on the journey to the bedroom, but neither of them minded. Their shorts were left at the door of their bedroom before Jordan pushed Adam onto the bed, towering over him as he worked his tongue in the other man’s mouth. Adam was moving their hips together, breathing into his lover’s mouth - what had brought this on? 

“You going to fuck me now?” Adam moaned. 

“Oh, no, not for a while, anyway,” Jordan whispered before he kissed down his body, licking and biting at his tattoo. 

Jordan continued to kiss down his stomach before he took Adam’s hard length in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. He knew that his boyfriend was so sensitive when he ran his tongue along the vein. He felt Adam’s fingers tighten around his hair and push him down further until the blunt head hit the back of his throat. 

“So good, Jord, fuck, I love how tight your throat is,” Adam moaned as Jordan sucked harder, humming slightly. 

When Jordan pulled off, his lips were a shiny pink and his tongue tasted of the salty precome. Adam had one arm thrown over his face, trying to regulate his breathing - then Jordan started jerking him off, bringing him so close to the edge before he let go. 

“You like that, Ads? You like being brought so close to the edge before you have to start from scratch again?” Jordan teased, his voice like silk above Adam’s lips. 

“You could do anything to me and I’d love it,” Adam whimpered. “Please, Jor, I need you in me.” 

“Always so demanding - who said I was going to fuck you?” Jordan sucked at his neck, right above the pulse point. 

Adam keened before he tangled his fingers in Jordan’s hair, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. They kissed for what seemed like ages before Jordan pulled up just a little so they could both breathe. He took in the sight of Adam’s kiss-bitten lips and huge eyes, assuming he didn’t look better himself. 

“If you keep kissing me like that, I’m never going to fuck you,” Jordan whispered. 

“I can’t help it,” Adam muttered before he dragged his teeth along Jordan’s Adam’s apple. 

The Liverpool captain looked around for the lube that had been used that morning, grinning when he found it. He knew Adam wouldn’t need much prep after this morning, but he wanted to torture his lover, wanted to make him beg and moan. He easily slipped a finger in before he added a second one, just moving them slightly, searching for something. 

“Oh, fuck, Jord, Jordan - right there,” Adam moaned, arching his back off the bed. 

“Feel good?” 

If the whines that were escaping Adam’s lips were anything to go by, then yes, it was a very good thing indeed. Then Jordan started jerking his cock, rubbing his thumb over the head until Adam came with a moan. But he didn’t stop moving his fingers; sure, he slowed them, but he didn’t stop. 

“Jor, Jor…” Adam was moving his head from side to side, already hard again. 

“Yeah? You want me to stop, babe?” 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Adam growled. 

“Your wish is my command,” Jordan promised before he brought him to his second orgasm of the afternoon. 

“Please…Jor, I want to feel you in me, I can’t stand it anymore. You fucked me raw earlier, too,” Adam whined. 

“So pretty when you whine, would you rather I didn’t fuck you? Can you not handle coming for a sixth time today? Has Ads lost his touch?” Jordan was slicking himself up with the lube while he was taunting his lover. 

“Fuck you, Henderson.” 

“I’m fucking you, actually,” Jordan smirked before he entered Adam, kissing the shorter man to swallow his moans. 

“Now I see why we couldn’t fuck in the pool,” Adam breathed as he clenched around Jordan, digging his nails into the captain’s back. 

“I don’t think they’d like it; stop talking about my neighbours.” Jordan kissed him. 

It only took a few thrusts before Adam was seeing stars. His body was on fire - everything was tingling, but it felt so good. 

“You’re close again, aren’t you? I can feel it.” Jordan kissed his neck, tasting a mixture of salt and chlorine. 

“Well, yeah…” 

“Can you come just like this?” 

Adam let out a groan, but nodded as Jordan’s cock ran over his prostate. 

“Fuck, no, it’s too much, Jor.” 

“You’re nearly there, you’ve been so good so far; you can do it, can’t you? You’ve been so good, looked so pretty, been so responsive and loud. I love hearing the noises you make,” Jordan whispered before Adam came again, this one more powerful than the others combined. 

The way his body reacted sent Jordan over the edge, groaning into Adam’s mouth as he came. But the other man didn’t respond since his breathing was still all over the place. Jordan gently pulled out - knowing how sensitive Adam was after coming once, he could only imagine how bad it would be after three times. He disposed of the condom and cleaned both of them up. 

He curled around Adam, his nose in the other man’s messy hair, his lips just on the skin. They’d get a shower when Adam could move, but that would be a while. 

“I love you, but you’re never making me come six times in the space of three hours,” Adam whimpered. 

“It is not my fault I know how to push all of your buttons. I love you too, Ads.” Jordan smiled, kissing his temple before interlocking their fingers. 

Adam let out a sigh - training would definitely be interesting tomorrow, if he could walk properly.


End file.
